Rose Adventures
by Endless C
Summary: After hearing a conversation between Tsunade and Shizune Naruto decides to leave Konoha with Konohamaru and a stranger. Together they form a group similar to Akatsuki. Sasunaru no lemons can't write them.
1. The Yellow Rose speaks his mind

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, anything you recognize in not mine. Naruto belongs to ****Masashi Kishimoto**** and if you think I stole your idea tell me who you are and the fanfiction that I took it from if I have read your story before I will include you in the list if you give your work and I have never read it before then I probably wont mention you since technically I din't steal from you since I didn't even know it existed its just a coincidence. Finally don't sue because not only will you get nothing, I don't have a penny to my name, but it is really messed up to sue someone for fanfiction.**

Author's note: My first attempt of fan fiction this is not going to be great but it is a good place to begin. My knowledge of Naruto goes only as far as the English show so not any spoilers unless you have absolutely no idea of what is going on in Naruto. This story takes place after Sasuke left Konoha with Orochimaru. This is a major AU since I have not been following Naruto at all, after Sasuke left I stopped following Naruto just reading fics till he comes back or some SasuNaru takes place. Also has an OC and some aspects that are not in the Naruto world will contain slash but no lemons since I can't write one for shit and I share my computer with people who are nosy as hell.

Summary: After Sasuke leaves Konoha Naruto overhears that Tsunade is going to sacrifice Konohamaru for the sake of the village. This makes Naruto realize that he does not wish to be Hokage because he does not want to have to sacrifice people he loves for the sake of people who hate his guts. After Naruto, Iruka, Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru leave Konoha with Konohamaru they join with Gaara (not kazekage) and others to form a group called the hidden flowers (name will be explained later) that is similar to Akatsuki only they don't want to rule the world they just want to follow their dreams and help people.

**Bold: screaming extream emotion **

**_Italics: writing._**

underline: thinking

Chapter 1: The Yellow Rose speaks his mind

Naruto's POV

_It has been about three months since I left Konoha with my minion yes that's you Konohamaru and met a strange boy. It has been though and very dangerous and every day I wake up not knowing if I will live to see tomorrow. At first it was hard to grasp the concept that my dream of becoming Hokage would never come true but now that I have accepted why that couldn't happen I now live my life as a drifter doing things that any ninja with an ounce of self-worth would never do I have gone days without eating, suffered countless injuries, and I have mingled with people who make Orochimaru look like a stay at home mom!!_(1)

_And I have never been happier._

_Before this experience not many noticed me and I was hated for holding the Kyubbi in me what was my personal hell called? It was called Konoha the most ungrateful village ever. My years in Konoha where hell but I wouldn't trade them for anything because Konoha was also where I met some of my closest friends, and this was also where I met the love of my life Uchiha Sasuke ironically this is also where I met the man who took my love away from me Orochimaru the snake sannin. He lured my love with promises of power to kill his brother and all that he had to do was give up his body to Orochimaru after three years. At first I tried to stop him at the Valley of the end but he defeated me and almost killed me for power. Even after my defeat I still believed that he loved me and that he would come back if I was strong enough. Before that happened however I would train to be Hokage but then one day as I was heading to visit Baachan I overheard her talking to Shizune about how they had to hand over Konohamaru to Orochimaru as a concubine or risk Orochimaru attacking Konoha while it was still recovering. My first reaction was to go and scream at Baachan and I did but then she told me that as a Hokage I would have to learn to sacrifice some for the sake of many after I left I sat down in a park to think usually the ones who are sacrificed are the ninjas for the sake of the civilians but this didn't sit very well with me after all it will be me sending the people who love me to death just to protect those who treat me like shit. It was then that I decided to leave Konoha with Konohamaru and like the great thinker that I'm told I am as soon as that plan came into my head I acted on it but as I arrived to Konohamaru's house I heard him scream for help hearing this I just rushed into Konohamaru's room ready to kick some ass thinking that it was Orochimaru only to see Konohamaru being held at arrow point? After this I heard the person who was holding Konohamaru hostage say that where could he find the container of the Kyubbi hearing this I threw a kunai at the shadow and I heard Konohamaru tell me to turn on the light since I almost stabbed him. As soon as the shadow heard this he looked in my direction and said in a very manly voice, "Well if it ain't the Kyubbi container stop trying to kill me and let me explain why I'm here, but turn on the light I don't trust what I can't see." After turning on the light I saw Konohamaru's attacker and the attacker was dressed like he didn't know if he was a girl or a boy he had on tight pants with a belt that looked like a giant necklace that was wrapped around his waist he wore a dark red shirt that also had the giant necklace thing around it and what looked like a microphone to top it all of the had had his hair done in a ponytail that had a ribbon on it and a flower at the top all in all he looked like a girl that was trying to look like a man. The attacker looked at me and told me, "Hey Kyubbi container we need to leave there are people who are after you and if they get their hands on the Kyubbi the world is screwed so get your stuff we are going to leave this place. What's your name I can't be calling you Kyubbi or they will figure out who you are." Before I get to say anything Konohamaru tells the stranger, "That's Naruto and he's going to kick your ass." After hearing this I wanted to kill Konohamaru, he is a cute kid but the boy just doesn't understand that you're not supposed to give your name to strangers or that of your friends. Especially to a guy who had an arrow pointed straight at your heart!! However the guys proposal does make me think If I left with Konohamaru we would be seen as missing-nin however if say this strange man where to take us 'hostage' not only would they not send Hunter-nin after us but if we decide to return we could just say that he took us by force and we would be welcomed back with open arms. After this idea came to mind I told the guy, "Yeah, I'm Naruto don't call me Kyubbi and I'll go with you as long as I can take my little friend here and you make it look like you took us hostage." Konohamaru looked at me and practically screamed, "__**What the hell I thought you wanted to be Hokage what the fuck is wrong with you!!**__" Deciding that Konohamaru did need an explanation I told him of the plan to give him to Orochimaru as a concubine and how I want to protect him more than I want to be Hokage. While me and Konohamaru were having our moment. The guy had already made it look like there had been a huge fight and was currently splashing blood around the room. "If you girls are ready we'll be leaving right now and my name is Vincent, try to remember this it's the only way that my plan will work." Vincent explained to us that his plan was to use his necklace to make a giant network of strings that trap things in them and that he plans to trap us in the network then take us hostage that way. He then told us not to forget his name since it was going to be the safety word so if the forgot they will actually feel the pain that his network causes. He told us to pack our stuff and that the plan would occur later that day to be near the outskirts of town by noon. Konohamaru and me met at the outskirts of town at around ten and we looked pretty beaten up thanks to makeup after playing around for two hours we heard Iruka yell to move however before we could I was grabbed by these strange strings and me being the genius that I am started struggling at them when I felt a searing pain that felt like twenty kunai being stabbed into me a thousand times each. After this I blacked out and when I woke up Konohamaru hit me on the head and called me an idiot for forgetting the fact that we had planned the whole thing. This was the day that I left my village and the beginning of me traveling with Konohamaru and Vincent trying to stop __Akatsuki from getting all of the demons and just trying to live to follow my new dreams. These include protecting Konohamaru and making sure that Orochimaru never takes people away from their loved ones. Tomorrow me and the rest of the Hidden Flowers will start a mission that we are not positive we will survive this is the reason that I write this to record what truly happened incase I never come back. If this is found please listen to these final words of wisdom nothing is more important than those you love not your dreams and definitely not power. Please if this is found honor the wishes of a man who doesn't know if he will live to see tomorrow see past the illusion of power and never let yourself be tricked by the snake and most of all train hard so that you might be able to keep the ones who you love close to you._

_Sincerely _

_The yellow rose, AKA __Uzumaki Naruto._

_(End Naruto POV)_

"Naruto come on Konohamaru is getting impatient let's go we have a meeting with death." Vincent then moved out of the way to avoid having Naruto land on him when he jumped from the tree where he had written his note. "Naruto and Vincent hurry up!!! I don't like this place it's full of fleas" yelled Konohamaru. After hearing this Naruto and Vincent ran up to catch up with Konohamaru but not before Naruto spared one last look at the tree where he had put what he wished would not be his last words. He could only hope that the note was not found by any of his friends or people from Sound.

This is my first attempt at fanficition so it will not be perfect in fact I'm not even sure if I have the talent for it so please tell me what you think. As for the Stay at home mom think I wasn't disrepcting Stay at home moms in fact I actually respect them a lot I used this analogy because stay-at-home mom's have to be the most mellow people that I have ever met.


	2. The White Rose thinks and the Promise of

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, anything you recognize in not mine. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and if you think I stole your idea tell me who you are and the fanfiction that I took it from if I have read your story before I will include you in the list if you give your work and I have never read it before then I probably wont mention you since technically I didn't steal from you since I didn't even know it existed its just a coincidence. Finally don't sue because not only will you get nothing, I don't have a penny to my name, but it is really messed up to sue someone for fan fiction.**

Author's note: The second installment of my story. If it is crappy please tell me so I can try to fix it. The reason that Orochimaru wants Konohamaru will be explained later. This is because only Orochimaru knows why he wants Konohamaru and the others will not know until the fourth chapter.

Summary: After Sasuke leaves Konoha Naruto overhears that Tsunade is going to sacrifice Konohamaru for the sake of the village. This makes Naruto realize that he does not wish to be Hokage because he does not want to have to sacrifice people he loves for the sake of people who hate his guts. After Naruto, Iruka, Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru leave Konoha with Konohamaru they join with Gaara (not kazekage) and others to form a group called the hidden flowers (name will be explained later) that is similar to Akatsuki only they don't want to rule the world they just want to follow their dreams and help people

**Extreme emotion**

_Writing/other forms of communication_

Thinking

Chapter 2: The White Rose thinks and the Promise of the Light Pink Rose

(Konohamaru's POV)

"Woo!!!, finally we get to do an important mission!!" I turned to look at Vincent, who has to be the evilest good guy or the average bad guy depending on whose side you're on. I look at Naruto who has been strangely quiet only to see him with the face of someone who is going to be executed tomorrow. Which is what might happen, I hate to admit it but it is what will probably happen tomorrow. While Naruto didn't say it I know Naruto better than he thinks after all he is my hero and my best friend, and I know that Naruto would rather die than hurt one of his precious people even those that he left behind. Normally this wouldn't be a problem but by an unfair chance this mission has us ambushing some Konoha Nin that are taking medicine to Suna, from Konoha, and taking a small dose to Iwagakure so that they may find out how to make it and safe the people of Rock from dying from a disease called Iwagakure Flu.

FLASHBACK

"Hey guys we are going to meet the Tsuchikage for our mission, it looks like we are finally going to do a dangerous mission!!" "**Shut the fuck up**!!!" Hearing this made me laugh even if we have only been together for a couple of months and with the chance that we will be found by Konoha or Orochimaru. Part of me wishes that we encounter some Konoha ninjas because even though I understand why we had to leave. I'm not like Naruto who is happy with just being safe I need to know what Orochimaru wants with me, and one day I will figure out what Orochimaru wants with me and then me and Naruto will be able to return to return to Konoha, however I will have to wait for Orochimaru to find me because I know that seeking out Orochimaru would with out a doubt crush Naruto who gave everything up just for me to be safe. 

"Konohamaru hurry up if we want to make the meeting we have to leave **right now**!" After hearing this I rush downstairs to meet up with Naruto and Vincent. "You know Vincent I'm glad that you found us this great place to live that is safe from invasion but did it have to be in such a boring place! I mean all there is for miles is forest, and we have to leave to leave to see the Tsuchikage today? The meeting isn't for six days!" Naruto complained to Vincent for the tenth time in five minutes.

Six Days Later

After arriving at Rock we went to meet the Tsuchikage where we were given our current mission. "You want us to ambush Konoha Nin that are taking medicine to Suna. What if the people in Suna need it!! Let's go guys I wont steal medicine" said and angry Naruto as I was about to leave with him the Tsuchikage turned to us and said, "Please you have got to help Rock. The people of Suna don't need the medicine the medicine is for Iwagakure flu they are just keeping it so that we may not get it and then be forced to sign a treaty with them giving them complete control of Rock. Please I'm begging you the only reason that I'm asking missing-nin is that the elders of Rock are ready to sign away our village as long as their families are spared and that they are given some power over Rock so they won't let me use any of our Nins for this mission. Even if the elders do get the medicine they will only give it to children who have a bloodline or those who have not started training in hopes of raising perfect soldiers who are loyal to them while getting rid of those who where loyal to the village and myself. I'm doing this with out any authorization and if I'm found out I would probably be executed, but that doesn't matter to me I just want to save the lives of the people who placed their trust in me and those who have suffered greatly for this village. So please you three are the only ones who could help me. If you do decide to leave I will have to ask Orochimaru for help!" After hearing this Naruto turned around and said, "**No**!! Don't we'll do it I won't let someone else join the snake."

END FLASHACK

"**Konohamaru pay attention!!!"**

"Vincent don't yell at Konohamaru"

"Sorry Naruto but Konohamaru has to pay attention or this plan won't work and then we will definitely have to fight the Konoha ninja."

(End of Konohamaru POV)

"Sorry Vincent I guess I kinda spaced out so what's the plan?" asked Konohamaru. Vincent looked at him and sighed he could understand why the boy spaced out he probably was wondering why Orochimaru was after him or like Naruto was feeling nervous about having to face people from their past.. "It's ok, anyway here's the plan the Konoha ninjas are going to be taking a road that is not very well known that was used by Konoha spies during the Konoha-Suna war. Naruto you'll create clones and disguise them as Oto-nin while the Konoha ninja are distracted Konohamaru and me will use Kakuremino no Jutsu(1) and sneak up to the cart and take as much medicine as we can before the ninjas figure out that they are fighting clones. Then we throw a smoke bomb in the area then, this is very important you guys, we run like hell." Proud of his plan Vincent got up and went to sleep. Leaving Konohamaru and Naruto wondering how the boy could be so calm.

(Kiba POV)

So far our mission has been going great we haven't met any problems thanks to the fact that we are using this forgotten road. I wonder how long this peacefulness will last. The fact that this peacefulness will end hit me a few months a go when I learned that the Uchiha became Orochimaru's bitch and soon after when Naruto was kidnapped by a stranger. This is proven by our mission right now, I know that they told us that this medicine is needed in Suna but I don't believe them I've seen this medicine before it is a cure for Iwagakure flu a disease that only affects people living in Iwagakure, it was developed by Tsunade back when she was traveling around. I can't believe that they are taking this to Suna and not Iwa, where it is needed. I know that Konoha and Iwa don't have a great relationship but to not offer them any aid? Especially after Iwa begged for help, I wonder how far Konoha will go to get rid of those who oppose them.

I was brought back to reality when Kurenai-sensei yelled, "Oto nins!!! Protect the cargo!!" Damn I guess I got my answer the peace will end now, "Can do!! Kurenai-sensei!" I went to stand near the cart that carried the medicine when I heard Shino yell, "They're fake!!! Find the real one!!!" Hearing this I sent Akamaru to see if he could find the real one. A few minutes later Akamaru came running telling me that he had found the real one. I turned in the direction the Akamaru told me the real one was, I didn't waste any time and got ready to help my team no matter what my prior instructions were.

"**Gatsuuga**!!!"(1)

(End Kiba POV)

(Naruto POV)

"How much more time do these guys need? They already figured out that they are fighting clones and I don't know how long it will take Kurenai-sensei before she finds me!!"

"**Gatsuuga**!!"(1)

"Shit!!!" Damn how cold I forget about Kiba and Akamaru. Ok, Naruto stop being such a baby, I mean sure I don't want to fight any of my friends but maybe I could stop him. Guess it's time for me to use one of my new jutsus!!

"Gentle Wind!!"(2)

(End Naruto POV)

(Kiba POV)

What the hell? I've never heard of that jutsu wait!! What is going on what are these strange tentacles and why am I stopping? Damn I guess this is going to be my end I just hope my teammates survive this ambush. Wait a minute this guys scent is familiar. It can't be him can it? I thought he had been kidnapped!! "Naruto!!!!" I yelled out how could he still be alive and why is he attacking us!! Unfortunately at the same time a smoke bomb went of which meant that nobody would be helping me right now. As I was about to start yelling at Naruto someone hit me on my back and I blacked out.

Later

"Ohh!!! My head!! Wait what happened to Akamaru!!" As I was about to go into a panic I heard a boy say, "Chill, your dog still knocked out. Now before you start going all ninja on us hear me out, we'll answer any questions you have and if after that you still want to fight us then we'll fight." Seeing as I was tied up I decided to humor the boy, "Ok, first of all who are you?" My question was answered by the same guy, "Well, we are the Hidden Flowers and we are a group made up entirely of missing-nin. We go around doing missions for money to fund our greater purpose." After hearing this I asked my second question, "What are your names?" Again the same guy said, "Well I'm Vincent the brown haired kid next to me is Konohamaru and the blonde is Naruto." To say that this made me mad was an understatement I mean while Naruto and Konohamaru are out here their friends are suffering because both of them were declared captured and presumed to be dead. I guess Naruto could sense that I was about to kick his ass because he quickly said, "Wait, before you get mad Kiba let me explain why me and Konohamaru had to leave." I decided to hear him out, then point out the flaws of his reasoning, "Ok, I'm waiting Naruto, in fact I'll make a deal with you if after you tell me your reasoning I think that it's stupid then you'll have to come back with me. On the other hand if you got a good reason then not only will I let you go I will go with you that way I could bring you back when you are done." Naruto looked at me surprised and said, "Thanks Kiba but you don't have to come with us." "Yeah we don't want a Konoha nin with us" I glared at the boy who said that, was Konohamaru always this bossy? I looked at them with determination, "I'm not asking if you want me to come in fact if you don't let me come I'll go back to Konoha and tell them that you have become missing nin and you know that then you will have to escape not just from me,but also run from the hunter nin." Naruto looks at me and says, "Ok this whole thing begins after I came back from the Valley at the end (For reason look at first chapter to lazy to rewrite it) and that's the reason that why me and Konohamaru had to leave." All I could do was stare at Naruto I mean at first I thought that he had gone to try and bring back his crush Sasuke, but I never imagined that he had left to protect Konohamaru. After hearing Naruto's story I regretted making my promise but I was still going to keep it. After all if Naruto taught me anything is that a real ninja always keeps their promises. So without giving it another thought I made my choice, "Naruto untie me and then give me the map we all know that you can't read. I don't want to end up getting lost." Seeing their surprised faces I grinned, "What I made a promise and I'm going to keep it besides some one has to be there to make sure that you come back to Konoha one day." "Just great!! First I had to deal with Naruto and Konohamaru now I gotta deal with a dog boy. What's next? An emo red head!!" After calming down Vincent looked at me and said, "Hurry up they're expecting us in Iwa." As I was walking I realized what I had done I had become a missing-nin. I would probably never be welcomed in Konoha again! Was my promise worth it? I mean sure I felt sorry for Naruto and Konohamaru but did I have to join them. No, I'm sure they would have done fine by themselves, and it is not like I was forced to join them. I mean sure Naruto was my friend but he wasn't my best friend or anything like that. So was my decision worth the problems I will face?

Yes, it was because I know that Naruto would have done the same for me.

The peace that I wished for Konoha is gone. I only hope that our peace last a little longer.

(End Kiba POV)

Later that night Naruto's letter was carried by the wind into Konoha.

Got it from a website if it is wrong sorry. Website is wind: Wind based jutsu. Summons a gentle wind similar to CCS' windy card.

This was a hard chapter to write sorry if it sucked but as I found out writing fight scenes is hard!!! Sorry if Kiba's attitude is not Cannon. Next chapter will fast forward to Iwa and the guys receiving training. No, the boys won't become Iwa Nin just be trained by them. If you find any problems please tell me and I'll try to fix them. I can't work my spell check.


End file.
